Eclipse of Illusionary Shadows
by BlasterDarkRevenger
Summary: Optimus believed everything will return back to normal after the defeat of the Decepticons and Sentinel Prime. But after a few days, everything took a turn for the worst. His fallen warriors were brought back from the Matrix which brought joy to everyone, but at what cost? One must give up his own life in exchange for their return from the Matrix. Eight lives for the price of one.


I decided to do a Optimus/Sam one shot.

I made a few changes about the movie. Like for example, the person called Carly does not exist. Reason way is because I hate that bitch (excuse my language). I mean, the third movie would have been awesome if Megan Fox would have kept her role as Mikaela. But instead, Bay had to add that person called Rosie person.

The Carly character was a total bitch. She went all bitchy on Sam all because he chose the Autobots over her. If it's Mikaela, then she will understand and help Sam and the Autobots instead of getting mad at Sam. So I will replace her for Mikaela since she is one badass girl.

Note that in this story, Mikaela and Sam never dated each other. Those two are like brother and sister. And that Carly girl doesn't exist.

So excuse my ranting and enjoy my first one shot.

* * *

Everyone, which includes the Autobots, NEST, and Mikaela are all waiting anxiously, keeping their optics and eyes on the door of the Med-Bay and never blinking once. Their precious human friend is in there with Ratchet getting a check up. They aren't worried about Ratchet giving a check up on the boy, but something else.

The door opened and Ratchet walked out with a sad and regretful look.

"Well?" asked Optimus.

Ratchet looked down with a look of failure, pain, and sadness. "I'm sorry, Optimus, there is nothing I can do to save him."

Everyone stayed silent. Each one had tears falling from their eyes and optics.

"May I?"

Ratchet knows what he means and let Optimus enter the Med-Bay. "Others wants to spend some time with him so don't take too long." Ratchet wanted it to come out with humor but it only pains him to do so. Ratchet left the Bay and closed the door behind him so others won't interrupt their alone time.

Optimus transformed into his vehicle form and activated his holoform. Out walked a handsome man on his late 20's with small facial hair, deep blue eyes, very muscular and quite tall than any other male human about 2 feet taller than them.

Optimus walked until he reached an occupied bed. He sat down on the edge and gripped on the other person's hand. "Sam." He called softly.

Sam opened his eyes and saw the sad Prime. "Hey, Optimus." He smiled as he sat up from his bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, I feel like scrap right now but it's worth it." He smiled reassuringly.

He began to rub the top of Sam's hand with his thumb. "You didn't have to do all that, Sam."

Sam's smile turned into a sad one. "Optimus, I did it because I have to." Optimus's hand gripped a bit tighter on Sam's. "All of our Autobot friends died because of me during the Battle of Egypt and because of Sentinel Prime during the Battle of Chicago. I just _have_ to revive them."

"BUT NOT AT THE COST OF YOUR LIFE!" Optimus roared out angrily and hurt.

Sam was shocked. Never had Optimus Prime ever yelled like that at him. What's even more shocking is that Optimus's cheeks are wet from tears. Sam placed his free hand over Optimus's in order to calm him down. Just as he is about to speak, he quickly covered his mouth with his hand began to cough up blood violently.

"Sam!" Optimus began to pat on Sam's back to stop the harsh coughing. He fetched for the glass of water on the nightstand and gave it to Sam.

After Sam stopped coughing, he drank all the water down to soothe is now dry and sore throat. After he finished drinking, he gave it to Optimus, in which he placed it back at the table, and laid back down to bed.

"We'll talk later. For now, rest." Sam did as he is told and fell into a deep sleep.

Optimus leaned down and gave Sam peck on the forehead. His holoform disappeared and Optimus transformed back to his robot form. He gave one last glance at Sam before leaving the room.

"What were you yelling?" asked Ratchet as soon as the door closed right behind the Prime.

"It's nothing."

"It has to do with us, right?" asked Ironhide with guilt.

Optimus looked over at Ironhide in his holoform with his arms wrapped around Will. "I'm afraid so, old friend."

Arcee and her sisters, Ironhide, Jazz, Skids and Mudflap, and Wheeljack all had their heads down each blaming themselves for the cause of Sam's condition.

"Do not blame yourselves. Sam chose this because he had to." That was all the Prime said to them as he left the base, clearly wanting some time to himself.

"He's taking this hard." stated Epps.

"Of course. His sparkmate is getting near to his deathbed."

Optimus stood on an isolated area near their base. All of this was his fault. If he knew Sentinel Zeta Prime was working with Megatron, he would have stopped Sentinel earlier, preventing the deaths of Ironhide, Skids and Mudflap, and Wheeljack which will also prevents Sam ever having to use the power of the AllSpark that was buried deep inside of him to bring them back to life.

Bringing them back to life has its price. In order to revived them from the dead, Sam has to give up his life energy.

* * *

It has been a few days since Optimus had defeated Megatron and Sentinel. Every single humans and Autobots mourn for their lost comrades: Epps and his teammates, Will and his soldiers, Wheeljack, Ironhide, and the twins Skids and Mudflap. The Autobots picked up Wheeljack and brought him back to Washington.

It was then Sam acted strangely. Once the Autobots and NEST team returned back to base, Sam walked up to the deceased Ironhide. He looked back at Will and he can tell that Will was suffering over the death of his beloved. On an instinct, Sam placed his hand on Ironhide's remains and it glowed.

Everyone was shocked at what was transpiring. Ratchet guessed that it has to do with the AllSpark.

The parts of Ironhide were reconstructing themselves, almost as if it was going back in time. After a few minutes, Ironhide was fully repaired and online again. Everyone was cheering happily to see their grumpy, weapon specialist alive and kicking again. Especially Will as he practically jumped on him and hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek repeatedly.

Just as Ironhide was about to asked what happened, they saw Skids up and running towards them.

"What the frag!?" Ratchet yelled out. "How the pit are _you_ alive!?"

"Great to see ya too, man." Skids said as he glared. "Why don't ya ask Sammy? He is the one who did this to me."

Everyone rushed back inside the base and headed to a different hanger. Inside that hanger, they spotted Sam with the dead bodies of Arcee and her sisters, Wheeljack, Jazz, and Mudflap. Just like Ironhide, his hands glowed bright blue and the bodies of the dead Autobots are now brought back to life.

All the Autobots and the humans are speechless and shocked over what happened.

"How?"

Sam looked up at Optimus and smiled. "AllSpark."

"You used the power of the AllSpark to bring back our friends back to life?" asked Ratchet. Sam replied with a nod. "You IDIOT!" boomed Ratchet which caused everyone to cringe. "I'm glad that you brought them back but do you know what is the cost to do so since you are the vessel of the AllSpark? The cost is your life." His voice was anger at first but it changed to sadness.

"Oh," he gave a sheepish smile, "that's fine." He then passed out obvious due to the effect of the AllSpark.

Ratchet moved in quickly and took Sam to his Med-Bay for check up.

Ratchet had spent hours inside the Med-Bay with Sam. During those hours, the revived Autobots were catching up as to what happened during their death, from the battle on Egypt to the battle on Chicago. They also learned that their previous Prime, Sentinel Zeta Prime, had been working with the Decepticons all this time and the rise of Megatronus Prime, also known as The Fallen.

After catching up, they all waited anxiously for any results about Sam's health. After another hour, the door to the Med-Bay opened and Ratchet walked out with a dreadful look.

"How's Sam?" asked Optimus.

"He's resting."

"Is he going to be alright?" Will spoke quietly.

Ratchet shook his head. They all saw a tear slip out from his optics. "Sam's not going to make it." HIs voice box began to crack. "The AllSpark has already drained so much life energy. He only has a few weeks to live."

Everyone had began sobbing, both Autobots and soldiers.

* * *

It has been a week after that and everyone was not their own self lately. Sam was forced to stay at the Med-Bay under the watchful optics of Ratchet. Sometimes, Sam would sneak out and hang out with the NEST soldiers and Autobots. They were clearly against him walking around but Sam reassured them that he feels aright. So they let him but kept an watchful eye on him.

Sometimes he would cough a little or feel a small dizziness. Everyone around him exaggerated over it and the overprotected BumbleBee would swoop in and carry him to Ratchet ignoring Sam's protest.

Optimus was alone in his quarters. He was grief stricken that his chosen mate was dying and he blames himself for it.

He had planned everything before the government had told them to leave Earth. They will come back to Earth and defeat the Decepticons and Sentinel. After all of that, he would take Sam to a romantic place, as the humans calls it, and confess his love for him. He knows Sam is in love with him as well since he sort of eavesdropped on his private conversation with Mikaela, Epps, and Will.

He was ecstatic to know that Sam has feelings for him and was glad Sam would not find it disgusting for a human to mate with a robotic being even if they have holoform. Why would he since Will and Ironhide are bonded together.

Optimus remembered one time when both he and Sam were alone in his quarters where Sam was talking about how his day at college when they heard something embarrassing, for Sam that is.

They heard Will and Ironhide were, what appeared to be, having rough sex. They heard Will moaning and crying out to Ironhide to 'go faster' and 'harder' and 'frag me like the slut I am'. They also heard Will yell something about 'been a bad and naughty soldier' and a smacking sound that sounded almost like spanking.

Sam was completely embarrassed. His face was all red and he was having a nosebleed and feeling quite turned on. Optimus on the other hand was not paying attention on Will and Ironhide but on Sam. He could practically smell the pheromone that Sam is releasing and it took all of his self-control not to activate his holoform, grab Sam, and ram him into oblivion right here and now just like Ironhide is doing to Will.

* * *

Optimus snapped out of his memory lane and saw that it is already nighttime. He head back to the NEST base and decided to check on Sam again. He arrived at Sam's room and entered. He saw Sam standing beside the window, looking out sadly.

"Sam?" He called out.

Sam looked to see Optimus walking in. "Optimus."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine as always."

Optimus transformed into his vehicle form and activated his holoform. Sam walked to Optimus and cupped his cheek. "Optimus, I have something to tell you before my time is over."

"No!" He spoke harshly and grabbed Sam's hand that is on his cheek with his. "_You are not dying_. Ratchet is working endlessly to find a way to reverse the side effect."

Sam smiled sadly. "Optimus, you know that's impossible."

"We _will_ find a way. We won't give up."

Sam sighed at his stubbornness and lead him to his bed. "Optimus, I said I have something to tell you." Optimus gave a nod to tell him that he's listening. Sam felt nervous and scared. If he tells him, their friendship is ruined and Optimus might not look or speak to him anymore. It's worth a try since he's dying. "We've been friends for so long and formed a strong bond. I wanted to say, I love you, Optimus Prime, I love you with my heart and soul."

He saw the shocked look on his face and took it the wrong way. "You are disgusted of me, aren't you?" He spoke with a hurtful voice.

Optimus snapped out of his shocked expression and replied, "No, Sam, I'm not."

"Really?"

Optimus rested his forehead against Sam's. "Really. Because I wanted to tell you I love you as well. I loved you since after Mission City."

Sam was so happy that he closed the gap between him and kissed him passionately. Optimus kissed him back with the same passion. Without stopping, he laid down Sam on his bed so that he was on top of him.

Optimus stopped the kiss to let Sam breath. "Sam, if we keep this up, I won't control myself. I need you, Sam."

Sam wrapped his arms around Optimus neck and replied, "It's ok, Optimus. I want this, I want you. I want to give you my virginity, Optimus."

Optimus groaned deeply. He kissed Sam again and removed all of their clothes. The two shared a deep, passionate and loving night.

* * *

The next day, Optimus have announced that both he and Sam are bonded together. Everyone cheered for them and threw them a party. The Autobots had called Sam as their 'Consort'. Sam said that he doesn't deserve just a title but the Autobots said that he has done so many for them that he truly deserve just a title. Sam decided he should accept the title since there is no point in arguing.

The party lasted all day with no work done. Everyone went back to their room with the soldiers completely drunk from drinking too much.

But a lot can change in a few days.

Optimus was out with BumbleBee, Ironhide, Jazz, and Sideswipe on a scouting mission for any surviving Decepticons. It was then Optimus received an urgent call. "What is it, Ratchet?"

_"Optimus, you need to come back to the NEST base."_

"Why?"

Ratchet remained silent for a few seconds before answering. _"It's Sam. His time has arrived."_

Optimus screeched to a halt before turing and drove back to base. He called the others to head back to base.

Once they arrived, Optimus ran directly to the Med-bay. He saw every Autobots and NEST soldiers outside the Bay with tears on their faces. They all stepped aside to allow only Optimus to enter.

Optimus activated his holoform kneeled beside his dying mate. "Sam."

Sam opened his eyes to see Optimus crying. "Optimus, I guess it's time."

"No. You are not dying, you here me!"

"It's ok, Optimus."

"No, it's not! I need you, Sam. Please don't leave me." Optimus hugged Sam desperately. He nestled his face on Sam's neck and wept.

Sam hugged Optimus back. "I'm sorry, Optimus." He spoke weakly. He grabbed Optimus's face and gave him one last kiss.

Optimus kissed him back with all the love he could muster. He just can't lose Sam. Not now, not ever.

It was Sam who stopped the kiss to give his final words. "I love you, Optimus." Sam said as he slowly closed his eyes and laid still.

"Sam?" He called out to him. "Sam!" He began to shake him in order to try and wake him up. "Sam, please, don't joke around." Sam still remain lifelessly. "Sam!"

"It's no use, Optimus, he's gone." Ratchet spoke with his voice cracking up.

Optimus cradled Sam's lifeless body as he cried loudly. "Sam! Come back! Please!"

The cries of many echoed around the base as they received the news that their favorite human friend is now dead.

"Sam!" Optimus cried out again. "SAM!" His cries are filled with despair, anguish, and pain.

* * *

Optimus woke up with a loud yell of Sam's name. His optics are wide with fear and he could feel his spark pulsing rapidly.

"Optimus!"

Optimus turned to see the mech he had been dreaming about. "Sam?"

The mech called Sam had a worried look on his faceplate. "Optimus, it's okay. You must've had a bad dream."

And he did, and it was the worst dream he had ever had. He grabbed Sam and gave him a crushing hug.

Sam yelped in surprise when Optimus grabbed him and is hugging him to death. That dream must have been a bad one to do this, Sam thought. He suddenly felt something wet on his shoulder and he realized that Optimus is crying.

"Sam, you're alive." Optimus whispered.

Sam moved so that he is face-to-face with Optimus. "Of course I'm alive. What made you say that." He asked curiously.

"The dream I had. It's..." He kissed Sam deeply with love and desperation. "I thought I lost you."

"What do you mean that you lost me? I'm right here."

"It was when you used the power of the AllSpark to revive our fallen Autobots. It cost you your life and you died."

Sam took in the information he was given and laughed. "Oh, Optimus, that didn't happened. It's true that I used the AllSpark, but it didn't cost me my life. All it did was slowly changing me into the mech you see now."

Sam was right. The AllSpark didn't took his life. All it did was turn Sam into the most beautiful flyer he has ever seen. With that red painting, his wings, blue Cybertronian markings courtesy of the AllSpark, and that slender figure and hips that makes him go crazy if Sam were to use it to sexually seduce him.

"You're right. I'm sorry to disturb your sleep." He gave a quick kiss on Sam's lips.

"Mommy?" Sam looked to see their little sparkling at the door, rubbing his blue optics that he obviously got from his father. "Is daddy okay?"

Sam moved a little and patted on the empty, middle space on the berth in which the little sparkling happily got on. "Of course, Striker, daddy just got a bad dream."

Striker snuggled besides Optimus. "Are you okay, daddy?"

Optimus's arms wrapped around the little sparkling. "Yes, my son, just having a bad dream about what happened around five years ago."

"Is it about when mommy turned into a mech?"

"Yes. I dreamt that your mother died because of the AllSpark instead of turning into a mech."

Striker gave a whimpering sound. "But mommy isn't dead. See? He's here with us."

Optimus gave a chuckle. "And I'm glad he's with us. There is no way I could live without your mother or you, son."

Striker snuggled even closer to his father and yawned.

"Sleep, Striker, your grandmother was to see his little grandson first thing in the morning."

"Is Jetblaze going to be there?"

Sam smiled knowingly. Already at a young age, Striker has a crush on Jetblaze, BumbleBee's and Silverbolt's sparkling. "Of course, I already told Bee to drop off Jet at my parent's house. Make sure you have your holoform ready."

"It's already ready, mommy."

"Good. Now sleep, young man."

Striker let out a cute yawn. "Goodnight, mommy. Goodnight, daddy." He gave both his parents goodnight kisses and went back to his room.

"Well, I need my rest, too." Sam snuggled closer to Optimus. "Goodnight, Optimus."

Optimus leaned down and kissed Sam. "Goodnight, Sam." He pulled Sam closer to him and let the sleep take him. Hopefully a good dream and not something horrible.

"Sam?" Sam gave a hum. "I've been thinking." This got Sam's attention. "I think Striker should have a sibling of his own. What do you say?"

"I say we'll talk about this later, I'm tired as hell." Sam mumbled.

But Optimus got a different idea. He sneakily moved his hand and groped Sam's cute little aft.

Sam yelped at the sudden touch. "Optimus, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." He replied innocently as he continued to grope Sam and moved in to suck on Sam's neck.

"Optimus." He moaned out, unable to fight the pleasure.

Optimus smirked and hovered above Sam. "Get ready, Sam, because I'm, as the humans say it, going to rock your world." He growled lustfully in Sam's audio receptors.

Sam let out a whimper at the thought. Why does Optimus have to be so damn irresistible when he talks so deep and so sexy like that. "I'm so going to be sore in the morning." Sam said, shaking in half fear and half anticipation but more on the latter.

* * *

There it is, my first one shot.

I'm sure some of you were thinking that Sam really did died. That was my idea at first but I decided to go with this one. Hope you liked it though. Know that Striker and Jetblaze are my characters.

I will start writing the next chapter of 'A New Beginning' in a few hours.

So please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
